Street Fighting Soulmates
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: 2 lonely warriors discover just how perfect they are for each other.  Another Ruy/Chun shorty!


Disclaimer: Do I really need this? If I owned Street Fighter, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction stories about them…All Street Fighter characters property of CapCom.

_I wander the earth…devoted to the fight…nothing else matters…_  
For the wandering martial artist known as Ryu, this was his philosophy and way of life. And as he traveled, he met other warriors. Some of these men and women who devoted their lives to martial arts would eventually become his friends. And he'd keep in touch with everyone. Letters, phone calls, and personal visits- Ryu made sure to maintain the bonds between everyone he'd ever met.

But despite this, there was one thing missing in Ryu's life…a companion…a soulmate. He had never considered finding a companion…until he paid a trip to San Francisco to visit his oldest and closest friend, Ken Masters.

One morning, while enjoying breakfast, Ken asked, "So, Ryu…are you still walking the path of the warrior?" Ryu replied, "Yes, I am. And I am learning many things in my journey."

Ken replied, "Yeah? Such as?" Ryu answered, "The path of the warrior…is a path of loneliness. No friendly faces…no warm smiles…just a knowledge that every day…it is the same thing."

Ken said, "Well…it's a healthy thing to want to find someone to be with…" Ryu said, "That is true…I can see the happiness that Eliza has brought into your life…but what woman is out there for me? Who would be so willing to be with a man who leaves at the first impulse to find a fight?"

Ken scratched his head, and replied, "Well, buddy…you've have to find her…but I know you can do it!"  
-R&CL-R&CL-  
_Avenging you, Father…that is all that matters…_  
To say that Chun-Li was obsessed with Bison, the criminal leader of Shadaloo, was an understatement. She had spent so many years of her life tracking leads, gathering evidence, and traveling to many different locales…but Bison was always one step ahead of her.

Because of this, Chun-Li was often accused of missing out on the many things that a woman of her age should be doing-like dating, clubbing, and generally enjoying life. But to Chun-Li…on that fateful day so many years ago…her 'life' ended…

And this is what she told her 'sister', Cammy. The English-born agent was very appreciative of her relationship with Chun-Li-as a little girl, she lost her parents in the same manner the Chun-Li lost her father. So the two women grew very close-less like associates and more like 'sisters'.

Cammy shook her head at Chun-Li, and said, "Love, you're gonna end up as an old maid someday. I suggest you find a mate."

Chun-Li said, "You mean, a husband?" Cammy chuckled, and replied, "Well, I don't think you should be moving that fast, but you do need someone to remind you that life isn't all about work."

Chun-Li replied, "That's true…but what man would want to be with a woman like me? One who puts 'duty' first?'

Cammy shrugged, then replied, "Well, don't get down…I'm sure he's out there."  
-R&CL-R&CL-  
So, it was luck that brought them together…during the Street Fighter tournament, Ryu was meditating under a tree…preparing for his next fight. He opened his eyes, and saw a woman standing in front of him. She was wearing a blue qipao, spiked bracelets, and her hair was in buns, wrapped with ribbons. She asked, "Are you Ryu?"

He replied, "I am. And you are?" She replied, "I am Chun-Li. And I intend to win this tourney!"  
He smiled, and said, "Perhaps…but that may mean that we will cross paths…because I intend to win this tournament."

She looked at him, and asked, "Why do you want to win this tournament? Is it the money? The glory of being the best?"

He shook his head, and replied, "No…I am only looking to discover my inner potential. To me, the fight is everything. The fight is _the only thing._"

Chun-Li was silent. Ryu looked at her and said, "And why are you fighting?"

Chun-Li replied, "I fight…because I am going to take down the organizer of this tournament…He…he is not a man who knows of 'honor'. He is a criminal. And his 'gang' has ruined the lives of millions…"

Ryu said, "That is very noble of you." Chun-Li said, "'Noble' has nothing to do with it. It's personal for me…because that…that…_monster_ murdered my father…" At this, Chun-Li began to tear up, reliving the moment that haunted her dreams…Ryu, sensing that she needed comfort, embraced her. She held onto him, and he rubbed her back.

Ryu said, "Chun-Li…I am a man of my word…I may not have much, but I have my word. And I give you my word…if I can reach the finals and fight this person…I will defeat him…for both you…and your father."

Chun-Li sniffed, and said, "You would do that for me? But why?" Ryu replied, "I must…because when a man has hurt my friend…he has hurt me as well."

As they both stood there, in that moment…they both had a epiphany…_Have I found the one? The one who is for me?_ They eventually separated, and Chun-Li looked back and said, "I gotta go…but I guess I'll see you around, huh?"

Ryu replied, "Yes…I'll see you, as well…Chun-Li…" He watched her turn, and walk away…But inside, he said, _Warrior…there is something you must do…but heed this: Do not let her walk away too often…for there may be the day when she will never come back to you…_

Ryu looked at Chun-Li's retreating form, and said to himself, _I'll let you go…but one day, I'll hold on…and never let you go…that is my word._

Ryu then returned to meditating, but he knew that he had found what he was looking for. Likewise, Chun-Li walked back feeling better-because she knew that she had found that soul that would stand by her side as she faced her greatest challenge. And so, this tale of warriors comes to an end…but there will be another tale to begin…but that will wait for another day…

Wasn't that so heartwarming? Don't forget to review!


End file.
